


Just Feel It

by Verlerious



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after Advent Children, Vincent's decided to move into Shinra manor. His comrades have decided to help him with some much needed spring cleaning. However, Cid finds himself bargaining with more than he expected as he founds himself dealing with a monster. Valenwind/Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Feel It

Warning: Molester, Pervert, potion

Pairing: Valenwind

Author note: Honestly didn't know what to rate this as since there's seriously nothing explicit. This was originally going to be a little horror fic for Halloween but then...it kinda changed midway and I felt it wasn't Halloween worthy but still readable worthy...something like that. Enjoy!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just Feel It

One thing Cid should never have agreed to was helping to clean up the creepy mansion known as Shinra Manor. Since Vincent had considered moving back into the manor after their victory over Sephiroth…again, Cid had been kind enough to take the group of them to the place for some major spring cleaning. They were lucky Shinra considered it a favor to them for saving the world by handing over the deed to them, with the exception that they take all of Hojo's research materials with them. For his own mind's sake, he would have taken the research papers over staying in this creepy hellhole. Hell, why would someone want to live inside the place they'd been kept in confinement in for…how many years now?

"I don't see your arms moving."

"Probably because I'm not goddamn using them," Cid said leaning against the broom in his hands as he reached up for one of his cigs. Yuffie, the one who spoke first, had her hands on her hips as she glared at him. Over the years, she'd gotten a lot less annoying and a lot more…annoying. Ok, so really it was just that she became more mature while also acting like a nagging mother. He was surprised she hadn't admonished him for smoking. Tifa had tried that once, but it didn't last.

"Well if you want to get out of here faster, at least try to help. It's creepy enough as it is down here and I'm ready to go." Damn, why didn't he get lucky enough to pair up with one of the guys? Even Red would have been better despite not having opposable thumbs.

"I'll help when I'm ready. I've already damn well swept the whole floor. Give me a damn moment to breathe." He lit his cig, the smoke enough to keep the younger girl away.

"Fine, fine," she said sighing as she took her bucket of water and rags with her. "I'll go work on the other end. Just try not to take too long, ok?"

"Yeah yeah," he said waving her off. Hell, what difference did it even make? This would probably take them over a week to finish the damn cleaning. And that didn't count for repairs, furniture, decorations, and whatever else he hadn't thought of. How damn long were they going to be stuck in this hellish place?

The sound of something hitting against the wall beside him made him jump. He frowned, staring into the darkened space wishing he had thought to bring his flashlight with him to see. Seriously, this basement really needed to have some more lights put in. Might as well add electrician to the list too. The banging noise happened again a little louder making him jump again. Cid found himself cursing under his breath. They'd cleaned all of the monsters out of the house already, that being the first thing they did. Maybe they had missed one?

He walked closer to the wall, holding the broom up as a defensive tool as he used it to thrust forward into the darkness, the end of it hitting against solid wall. Well there wasn't anything there. Maybe it was just old pipes or-

Cid turned quickly, hearing footsteps behind him, finding himself frowning when he saw nothing there. Great, now he was getting paranoid. It didn't change the fact that his heart was pounding in his chest, his palms slick and sweaty where they tried to grip the broom firmly. What the hell was going on in this place? Was he getting delusional from being here too long?

The footsteps were heard coming from behind him again. He bared his teeth, glare set on his face as he turned around to meet the culprit. "Damn it, Yuffie, if ya keep playing around I'll-" The words died on his lips, his eyes widening as he stared up at the familiar beast staring face to face with him. He swallowed, the growl coming from Galian Beast making him take a step back from the creature as slowly as possible. "Good boy…don't eat me. We're friends, right?"

The smoke from Cid's cig made the monster's nose twitch as he turned his head away shaking the smell away. The smell must have made him angry before the next thing Cid knew, the beast had gotten down on all fours looking like he was prepared to lunge at him. Cid turned running quickly, yelling out as he took off for the stairs, Galian Beast right behind him. What the hell was his problem? Did he not recognize him? He was about to go up the steps before the beast skidded around in front of him blocking his path.

Startled, Cid yelped stumbling backwards and falling on his ass, the broom he'd still been holding snapping in half upon impact with the floor, making Galian shake his head quickly at the irritating sound to his ears. As the beast stood up, slowly making his advance towards Cid, the pilot held the broken stick up prepared to use it as a defensive tool. Hell, he liked Vincent, he really did. But he was going to have to learn to control these damn monsters of his.

Cid scooted himself backwards but the movement drew a growl from Galian, the yellow eyes fixing him in place as the beast moved closer to him again. He crouched over him, sniffing at him before he made a face flicking the cig from Cid's lips. Cid didn't even try to complain, though being so close he was able to smell the hint of liquor on the beast's breath. Had Vincent been drinking? Did he even drink? Apparently if he did, he wasn't good at holding his liquor.

He jumped in surprised when he felt a tongue sliding across the side of his neck, his body tensing on reflex as his hand gripped the stick tighter. The hell was he doing now? Test tasting his food? Hell, why not just get it over with now? The beast seemed content with just licking and sniffing but how long would it be before he decided to stop playing with his food and just eat? No, this was perfect. A perfect distraction. Maybe he could knock some sense into him and then-

"H-Hey, leave that alone!" Cid yelled out as Galian started sniffing at his crotch. He tried to push his head away but Galian seemed pretty persistent, his tongue moving out to rub against the pilot's most personal space. "Ah! Stop that! Damn it! Vince!" The beast looked up at him as if acknowledging the name. The way those yellow seemed to stare at him as if he was fully aware of what he was doing made Cid's heart stop in place for a beat fighting back a groan as the tongue seemed to press against him harder. He wasn't even thinking when he gripped the stick in both hands bringing it down hard on Galian's head, his cheeks burning red despite the situation. "Damn it, Vince, I said stop that!" The beast whimpered at the hard impact before he collapsed on top of Cid with his heavy weight, already starting to convert back to the ex-Turk he remembered.

He couldn't even believe the relief he felt at seeing Vincent's human features. The other was knocked out, his cheeks having a faint glow of red from the alcohol he'd no doubt consumed. Resting his head back again, Cid took out a fresh cig slipping it between his lips and lighting it before blowing out a puff of smoke into the air as he stared up at the ceiling.

What the hell had that all been about? It wasn't like Vincent to lose control over his monsters like that. Hell, it wasn't like Vincent to lose control at all. And then to go mess with Cid's happy place...or maybe he was just looking for the softest meat to start with. Granted it wouldn't have stayed the softest part if he'd kept licking like that. But the way Galian had stared at him…he knew full well what he was doing. The look a lover would give to gage whether they were giving their significant other pleasure. And considering that Galian Beast was technically still Vincent…damn, what did it all mean?

"Nngh…" Vincent shifted pushing himself up on hands and knees as he placed a hand against his forehead. The pilot tensed up, swallowing the lump stuck in his throat as he stared at the man, gripping the cig tighter between his lips. Damn damn damn. This was awkward.

The gunman wobbled slightly as he stood to his feet before his unnatural red eyes travelled down to land on Cid, a look of confusion taking place. "Cid…?"

"Ah! Uh…" Cid scratched at his cheek glancing away before he cleared his throat. "How are ya feeling?"

"…Strange," Vincent said frowning, as he steadied himself staring down at him. "…Why are you on the ground?"

"Well…" Cid slowly pushed up to his feet as he explained. "Long story short…ya turned into yer beast form." Cid looked directly at him though he avoided looking into his eyes. "And I stopped ya."

"…You stopped me?" Vincent frowned staring down at the ground before he looked at Cid again. His eyes narrowed focused on the wet saliva still shining on Cid's neck before they went down suspiciously landing on the wet spot of Cid's crotch making the pilot covertly slide a hand down to cover it. There were several things wrong with this situation and several things he knew he wasn't going to be able to explain to his fellow comrade. Such at the fact that he had the feeling Galian was going to molest him, whether he wanted it or not. "Stopped me from doing what?"

"Uh…from…." He cleared his throat again. How the hell was he supposed to tell him what happened? How the hell did Vincent not remember any of it? Usually when Vincent changed, he had some recollection of what his other forms did, granted he had no control over them. Exactly how drunk had Vincent been when he transformed? Hell, why did he look like he was still drunk? The red in his cheeks still glowing even though he looked dead focused on Cid. Maybe it wasn't booze. If that was the case, then what was it?

"A potion," a voice said from behind them making Cid jump as he turned around seeing Tifa coming down the stairs with a sympathetic smile on her lips. Geez, what was it with people wanting to sneak up on him today? Well at least not all of them turned into monsters set on molesting his goodies.

"A potion did that?" Cid asked glancing back at Vincent who seemed too lost in his own thoughts to comment on it.

"Well…" Here, Tifa gave a little embarrassed smile. It made Cid's brow lift up in suspicion. Was this partly her fault? "While we were cleaning up upstairs, a jar fell off from one of the bookcases. Vincent pushed me out of the way so it wouldn't hit me but…it ended up landing on him instead and…" She held up an empty bottle before tossing it to Cid who reflectively caught it. "I guess it was one of Hojo's experiments."

"…This potion is used to make a person follow their upmost desires," Cid cited reading from the label. Upmost desires? "It'll last about 12 hours at the least. Don't use more than four drops within that time…or suffer the consequences." Four drops? The whole damn thing was empty! No damn wonder Vincent went raving mad!

Cid remembered Galian's tongue on his neck and how the beast seemed to try to arouse him. If it was really following Vincent's desires then…. He glanced back at Vincent quickly, staring at the usually void eyes that seemed to be staring back at him…or were they staring more at his ass? When the eyes shot up to meet his, Cid blushed gripping the bottle tighter in his hand. Apparently not all of the potion's effects had worked its way out of Vincent's system yet.

He walked over, grabbing Vincent's hand starting to drag him away to the surprise of both Tifa and Vincent. Granted, Vincent didn't let it show on his face, but the low grunt was enough to give it away.

"Cid?" Tifa asked.

"Sorry, we need to have a talk among men," he said not bothering to glance back. Part of him was still trying to gage where the alcohol smell came from. Could it have been mixed in with potion? Or had Vincent been drinking before this all happened? He glanced back to look at Vincent and frowned when he saw the other's eyes staring down at his ass again. "Hey hey, quit staring at it, damn it!"

Vincent literally jumped in surprise meeting Cid's gaze before glancing away from him. "…Sorry."

"Geez," Cid said heading to where Hojo kept his many books at, grumbling as he discarded his nearly done cig, crushing it with his foot to smother the flame. "Honestly, I don't even get why yer desires include me at all." They stepped inside the room before Cid let go of his hand turning to look at him. At least now the room was empty of all the research and lab materials. It'd be perfect for a storage area, especially some good ass wine.

"…Sorry…that they include you…" Cid frowned noticing how Vincent was forcefully looking away from him, appearing to be fighting off his desires from how clenched up his hand was. Controlling himself for Cid's sake? Hell, he must not have picked up on how many times Cid had to make himself look away from the man.

Intriguing, beautiful, mysterious, desirable, irresistible. Those were just some of the words that Cid thought of when he looked at Vincent. From the perfect curtains of flowing ebony to the almost glasslike shine of his blood colored eyes, he was perfect. But he was by no means weak, something that also drew Cid closer to him. In fact, Cid was getting closer now that he'd started walking towards him before he knew what he was doing.

"Cid?" The questioned sound of his name didn't deter him at all as he stopped in front of Vincent grabbing the other's cloak and tugging hard enough to pull Vincent down to him as he kissed his lips. The red eyes stared at him with mild surprise, which was a good sign because it was really hard to surprise Vincent a lot of times. Cid didn't relent, waiting and gaining joy from the feeling of the lips responding to him. He wasn't sure how long they were kissing, only knowing he needed to breathe when he broke the kiss panting hard and staring up at him.

"I'm just letting ya know right now," Cid said glaring up at him even though he was blushing. "That I don't plan on being the bottom boy all the time. Just cause yer taller, don't mean nothing."

Vincent stared back at him, taking in the words before his cheeks gained a little redder coloring to them as he comprehended Cid's words. "I understand."

"Good." Cid pulled back fighting his embarrassment with another cig as he lit up smoking it. "So next time yer feeling all frisky, make sure to keep yer hound dog under control. I am not trying to take on something that big, got it?"

"…And if I'm feeling a little frisky right now?" The words surprised Cid, but not as much as feeling Vincent's hand down on his butt. When he looked up at him, he could see the glassy look to Vincent's eyes, the potion starting to take effect once more.

"Eh…" So much for fighting off his blush. "A-At least wait until everyone's gone, dumbass!" He blinked when he felt his cig being plucked from his lips and was about to curse when he felt lips being pressed against his. His nicotine craving was completely forgotten in place of the sweet, flavored taste of Vincent's lips against his. Maybe the whole Vincent moving into the big, lonely, empty mansion wouldn't be such a bad idea. Especially since they could make all the noise they wanted without anyone getting suspicious.

End.


End file.
